Tudo Por Você
by blueberrytree
Summary: Um dia na doce vida de Edward e Bella. "Eles dizem que o mundo foi construído para dois, só vale a pena viver se alguém está te amando" O/S COM SINOPSE MT MAL FEITA rs.


**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Sinto muito pelos erros, pois essa o/s não foi betada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo Por Você<strong>

Ela respirava fundo, sentindo o cheiro de seu jardim. Havia acabado de regar as flores e o sol daquela bela manhã estava suave, mas ainda assim tinha que cerrar seus olhos para enxergar direito. _Hoje o dia está perfeito_, pensou.

Estava descalça na grama e adorava a forma que a mata tocava a sola de seus pés, fazendo um pouco de cócegas. Ela cantarolava uma canção que ouvira no rádio pela manhã e tentava se lembrar de todas as formas qual era o nome do cantor, pois pediria para Edward a presentear com um disco. Desde que ganhara sua nova rádio vitrola, discos eram tudo que Bella pensava em pedir para seu marido.

Sentindo o aroma da torta de maçã que estava no forno invadir suas narinas, a menina saiu correndo para dentro de casa. Já era normal ela se distrair dessa forma nos últimos meses. As vezes era um programa na televisão, um telefonema...ou até mesmo o balanço que ficava na árvore que tinha em seu jardim. Bella era cabeça de vento desde pequenina e infelizmente não era porque já tinha 20 anos que as coisas iriam mudar.

- Droga, droga! - ela exclamava ao abrir o forno.

Ao jogar a vasilha em cima da pia, Bella percebeu que a torta não estava tão ruim quanto imaginou. Pelo menos não queimou tudo como da última vez. O cheiro estava até bom, o problema era somente a parte inferior. A massa deveria ficar numa cor bege e não preta. Olhando para o relógio e vendo que não daria tempo de ir até a padaria comprar uma pronta, ela fez o que pode: raspou a parte debaixo inteira da torta. Se a parte de cima estava boa, ninguém precisava saber que um pequeno acidente havia ocorrido.

Correu até a mesa e jogou a linda toalha vermelha, que conseguira comprar por 2 dólares no dia anterior, em cima do móvel. Depois colocou dois pratos, os talheres, duas taças e um castiçal com uma vela bem no centro. Estava feliz com o resultado.

Com tudo já preparado, sua impaciência era cada vez mais evidente. Olhando para seu corpo, decidiu mudar de roupa. Pegou então um vestido florido que sabia que Edward amava. Ao colocá-lo, estava um pouco justo, mas ainda assim fazia com que sua pele branca sobressaísse e valia a pena o sacrifício. Borrifou um perfume francês pomposo que sua sogra havia trazido diretamente da França para ela e se sentia como uma estrela hollywoodiana.

Olhava seu reflexo no espelho e agora estava muito mais satisfeita com o resultado. Pegou um batom num tom rosado e passou nos lábios. Sabia que Edward não gostava muito do sabor falso de morango, mas mesmo assim quis colocar para aparentar estar mais arrumada. Abriu a sapateira e olhou para todos os calçados que possuía. Não eram muitos e tinha um preto muito bonito que comprara para ir ao casamento de sua cunhada, mas seus pés ficavam tão mais confortáveis sentindo o piso frio da casa que desta vez, se permitiu ficar descalça. Edward certamente não se importaria de vê-la assim, já que sabia da sua aversão por sapatos quando podia ficar sem eles em casa.

Seus cabelos permaneciam soltos e assim ela os manteria. Adorava sentir a mão de Edward vagando por eles e um sorriso imediatamente se formou em seus lábios quando lembrou de seu toque.

- Você está linda. - ele disse e quando a menina abriu os olhos, viu que seu marido estava encostado na porta a observando.

- Como eu não ouvi você chegar? - indagou perplexa.

- Acho que você estava distraída. - constatou o óbvio com um sorriso nos lábios. - Vem me dar um beijo.

Ela não pensou duas vezes. Saiu correndo e se tacou nos braços de seu amado. Ele colocou as suas largas mãos ao redor da cintura de sua morena e a tomou em um beijo. Por mais que tivesse feito a mesma coisa pela manhã, nunca conseguiria se cansar dos lábios de sua mulher.

- Eu odeio esse batom. - comentou sobre os lábios da morena a fazendo rir. - Mas mesmo assim não consigo parar de te beijar...

- Então não para...

Ele era delicado com ela. Até mesmo quando estava cheio de tesão, a tocava com suavidade e respeito. Beijava seus lábios com firmeza, mas nunca de forma bruta. Sua língua tocava a dela com calma, apreciando o fato de que ela o permitia fazer isso, que havia o escolhido. Quando suas bocas se separavam, ele sempre olhava fixo para a doce face de sua amada. Os olhos de Bella brilhavam e ele praticamente vivia para ver aquilo, era como uma declaração de amor silenciosa.

- Eu amo esse seu vestido. - comentou tocando o tecido.

- Eu sei. Coloquei em especial para você.

- Obrigado. Feliz aniversário. - disse com um sorriso e pegando um embrulho.

- Ei! Nós combinamos que não trocaríamos presentes! - falou se sentindo mal por não ter comprado nada para seu Edward. - Feliz aniversário para você, também.

Hoje os dois comemoravam um ano de casados. Ao contrário do que sua mãe havia dito, Bella estava longe de achar que o primeiro ano de casamento era o mais difícil. Claro que as vezes ela e Edward entravam numa briga por conta de alguma bobagem, mas no mais tudo era perfeito. Talvez os 4 anos de namoro tenham ajudado os dois a entenderem um pouco mais sobre comprometimento, mas a verdade era que nenhum dos dois conseguia se imaginar sem o outro. Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse amada e era recíproco.

- O meu maior presente está bem aqui na minha frente. - ele falou. - Agora para de bobeira e abre esse presente, tenho certeza que você irá amar.

Ela pegou o embrulho com um grande sorriso e o tateou - sempre fazia isso quando ganhava alguma coisa que estava com papel de presente. Edward se controlava para não rir da expressão de curiosidade misturada com felicidade que tomava conta da face de Bella.

- É um disco? - questionou.

- Não sei, você tem que abrir.

A ansiedade acabou vencendo e Bella nem sequer retirou a fita adesiva que colava as bordas do papel. Não, a menina puxou tudo com as unhas, querendo logo saber o que estava dentro do pacotinho. Como suspeitara, era um disco.

- É do filme que vimos semana passada, "A primeira noite de um homem". Você saiu do cinema cantarolando as músicas e quando vi vendendo hoje, tive que comprar. Parece que a trilha toda é feita por uma dupla.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu o enchendo de beijos. - Eu realmente amei. O que acha de ouvirmos enquanto almoçamos? Preparei tudo enquanto você estava trabalhando.

- Claro, meu amor.

- Hoje você tem que voltar? - questionou torcendo para que a resposta fosse negativa. Edward trabalhava na construção de casas e as vezes conseguia folgar pela tarde.

- Não. Consegui falar com meu chefe e ele me deu a tarde livre para poder comemorar com a esposa mais linda do mundo.

- Bobo! - sorriu. Hoje estava praticamente impossível controlar os sorrisos que teimavam em surgir nos rosados lábios da morena.

- Estou apenas falando a verdade. Você espera eu tomar um banho? Não quero estar com a roupa toda suja e as unhas cheias de cimento enquanto você está toda arrumada.

- Eu me arrumei para você.

- E eu farei o mesmo. Prometo não demorar, meu amor.

- Estarei na cozinha. Vou esquentar a comida.

Bella correu para a sala, que ficava ao lado da cozinha, e colocou seu mais novo disco para tocar. Olhou a parte de trás da capa, viu que a primeira música se chamava "The sound of silence" e achou irônico colocarem o nome de uma canção como o "Som do silêncio". Se Edward conseguisse ler seus pensamentos, iria comentar que a morena pensava demais sobre as coisas e não deveria analisar tudo, mas era inevitável, pois sempre fazia isso.

Antes que se distraísse mais, foi até a cozinha e pôs o frango por um tempinho no forno enquanto esquentava o purê de batatas em uma das bocas de seu fogão. Ela tentava acompanhar a letra das músicas, mas era terrível. Edward, após se aprontar, ficou escondido atrás da porta da cozinha se controlando para não rir da mulher. As vezes ele gostava de fazer essas coisas, ficar apenas a observando. Bella não sabia, mas todo dia ele levantava 5 minutos mais cedo somente para ficar a vendo dormir. Era como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo ter forças para mais um dia de trabalho.

- Que tal? - questionou entrando na cozinha vestindo uma blusa branca e uma bermuda caqui. - Eu colocaria uma roupa mais sofisticada, mas está fazendo calor e você sabe como eu transpiro.

- Tudo bem. - riu. - Está ouvindo? Coloquei o disco para tocar.

- Sim, estou vendo que você gostou bastante.

- Sente-se. Já está tudo pronto.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo.

- Não precisa.

- Não teime comigo, Bella. - falou pegando uma vasilha de ervilhas e a panela com purê de batatas.

A morena abriu o forno e tirou de lá o frango. O cheiro estava maravilhoso e a fazia involuntariamente começar a salivar. Antes de se sentar, ela retirou um vinho da geladeira e colocou em cima da mesa.

- Vamos tomar vinho? - questionou.

- Sim. Sua irmã tinha nos dado, lembra? Ela disse para tomarmos numa ocasião especial. Tenho certeza que uma taça não faz mal.

- Você realmente quer tomar isso? Lembra daquela vez que você provou e praticamente cuspiu tudo dentro do copo?

- Mas aquele sua irmã tinha dito que era uma marca ruim.

- E você lá acha que Alice entende alguma coisa disso? Ela só finge que entende por causa daquele marido metido a rico dela.

- Não fale assim de Jasper, ele é boa pessoa.

- Que seja... Não acho que devemos tomar isso só porque custou mais de 30 dólares.

- Ok, nós tomamos outra coisa então. - ela disse pegando o vinho e levando novamente para dentro da geladeira.

- Você pode tomar se quiser, meu amor. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. Você quer sua cerveja? Eu vou tomar meu suco de laranja.

- Eu te acompanho no suco.

Bella sabia que Edward não gostava de esbanjar. O dinheiro que ele ganhava no trabalho era o suficiente para os dois levarem uma vida confortável, mas estavam longe de viver no luxo que a caçula da família Cullen vivia. Alice chegou a oferecer diversos presentes para os dois, mas eles nunca aceitavam. Da última vez foi quando ela convidou todos para passarem o ano novo na França, mas Edward se negou. Bella ficou realmente chateada, mas não queria contrariar o marido. Ela não sabia, mas ele estava juntando todo mês um pouco de seu salário para que em algum próximo aniversário de casamento ele pudesse a presentear com passagens para Paris, onde namorariam na Torre Eiffel.

- Como foi o dia de trabalho? - perguntou.

- Mesma coisa de sempre. Nada de importante acontecendo. Recebi a notícia que já temos uma nova construção para fazer logo depois que essa acabar e como teremos que fazer num prazo curto, é provável que entre uma boa grana.

- Isso é uma ótima notícia, meu bem.

- Sim, veio numa hora boa. E você? O que fez essa manhã?

- Além de preparar a comida? - questionou e ele assentiu. - Cuidei do jardim. Você tem que ver, as rosas já cresceram! Tenho certeza que temos o jardim mais bonito da vizinhança.

- Claro, ninguém cuida tão bem das plantas como você. - elogiou e ela o respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

- A comida está boa? - perguntou nervosa.

- Sim. Você sabe que esse é meu prato favorito. Só não entendi por que temos uma vela apagada no centro da mesa.

- Era para ser romântico como um jantar a luz de velas, mas nós estamos no horário do almoço e está claro demais para acendermos a vela. Fora o calor que sentimos, né?

- Ah sim. - riu. - As vezes sabe o que eu penso?

- O quê? - questionou curiosa.

- Que se já não fossemos casados, eu com certeza teria um motivo todos os dias para te pedir em casamento. - falou esticando a mão e passando pelo anel que estava na mão de sua esposa. - Eu te amo, meu amor. Esse um ano de casamento não poderia ter sido melhor.

- Edward, não me faça chorar! - ela disse se levantando e sentando no colo do marido, ao perceber que ele também já tinha acabado sua refeição. - Eu nunca estive tão feliz.

- Então não chore. - ele riu. - Vamos lá, meu amor, sem besteira. E que cheiro é esse que sinto de torta de maça?

- Ah, como pude me esquecer da sobremesa? Fiz sua favorita, torta de maça.

- Com bastante canela?

- É claro! - disse levantando-se e pegando o doce para o marido.

- Você não quer? - questionou.

- Agora não. Eu gosto mais do cheiro do que do sabor. Prove e me diga se está do jeito que você gosta!

Edward deu uma boa garfada e teve que se controlar para não cuspir a torta no prato. O cheiro estava ótimo, mas assim que colocou um pedaço na boca, sentiu um gosto insuportável de queimado. Não querendo decepcionar a esposa que estava ansiosa para ouvir um bom comentário, ele comeu pedaço por pedaço prendendo a respiração para não sentir o terrível gosto. As vezes até fazia um som que estava apreciando demais, somente para deixar a esposa contente. Quando disse já estar satisfeito, os dois caminharam para a sala e ficaram namorando ao som do disco que Edward comprara.

- Vamos para o restaurante do Paul? - questionou quando o fim da tarde se aproximava e os dois ainda estavam jogados no sofá, desta vez assistindo a um filme.

- Sério? Achei que ficaríamos somente em casa hoje, assim abraçadinhos. - falou e para reforçar suas palavras, o apertou em seus braços.

- Nós podemos ficar aqui, é claro. Mas lembra como passávamos horas jogando dardos lá quando estávamos começando a namorar? Você sempre me desafiava e nunca conseguia ganhar. - riu. - Você ficava brava e se negava a me dar beijos.

- Mas eu sempre acabava cedendo...

- É verdade.

- Ok, vamos. Eu vou me arrumar.

- Não, vamos assim mesmo. Você está linda. Pegue apenas um casaco, pois a noite irá esfriar.

Eles seguiram de carro e Bella adorava sentir o vento batendo em seus fios de cabelo. As vezes até levantava as mãos para o alto e soltava um barulhento "uhul" que faria Edward dar uma risada pela felicidade tão evidente da mulher ao seu lado.

O restaurante do Paul estava lotado quando eles chegaram, mas por já conhecerem o dono, rapidamente uma mesa foi encontrada para o casal. Edward pediu uma cerveja com uma porção de asas de frango enquanto Bella tomava um suco de uva e comia uma saladinha.

- Tem certeza que isso vai te alimentar? - indagou. - Você não tem comigo direito...

- Claro que tenho, meu amor. Acredite, estarei melhor alimentanda comendo isso do que essas asas de frango gordurosas.

- Está uma delícia.

- Posso ver, sua boca está toda cheia de gordura.

- Acho que esse não é o jantar de comemoração mais romântico, né?

- Tudo bem, é divertido mesmo assim. E ainda temos que jogar os dardos! Hoje eu tenho um bom pressentimento...sinto que irei ganhar!

- Eu se fosse você, não criaria muita esperança...Seu histórico não é nada promissor.

- Ei! Você vai ver. - disse com ar desafiador. - De hoje você não escapa.

Eles comeram com calma, mas Edward reparava o quão ansiosa a esposa estava para tentar desafia-lo. Sempre era a mesma coisa. Trocavam palavras, mas ela ficava olhando para o cantinho onde as pessoas estavam jogando, como se quisesse de última hora aprender os macetes para se sair bem no jogo. Edward era acostumado a jogar desde pequeno e ela não tinha chances.

- Vamos lá! - falou empolgada praticamente saltitando. Edward nunca a viu mais linda.

- Poderíamos apostar alguma coisa... - sugeriu.

- Nada de apostas...

- Está com medo? - provocou.

- Claro que não! O que você quer?

- Hmmm não sei. Acho que podemos começar com você falando que eu sou o melhor do mundo depois que eu ganhar!

- Coitadinho! - ela debochou.

- Vamos lá, meu amor. Está com medo?

- Ok, então. É uma aposta. Mas se eu ganhar, você terá que se agachar aqui bem a minha frente e dizer isso, que eu quem sou a melhor do mundo!

Ele apenas rolou os olhos e pegou alguns dardos na mão. Quando lançou o primeiro, Bella fez uma cara de decepção, pois ele havia atingido bem no centro. A pobrezinha, quando teve sua vez, conseguiu colocar apenas um no alvo, ao contrário de seu marido, que mesmo tendo tomado 3 canecas de cerveja ainda possuía uma mira melhor que a dela.

- Vamos lá, meu amor, diga que eu sou o melhor do mundo. - ele falou e Bella fazia cara de brava.

- Você não sabe brincar.

- Você que não sabe perder.

- Não quero falar nada. - respondeu emburrada.

- Então me dê apenas um beijinho. Já é o suficiente.

Ela caminhou até ele e foi somente com a intenção de dar-lhe uma leve bitoca nos lábios, mas ele a pegou pela cintura e praticamente a tirou do chão com a intensidade de seu beijo. Ela apoiou os abraços ao redor do pescoço dele e não conseguiu evitar o "hmmmm" que teimou em sair quando separaram suas bocas.

- Você é o melhor do mundo. - disse com um sorriso.

- O mesmo para você, meu bem. O mesmo.

- Vamos para casa? - perguntou.

- Claro, vou acertar a conta com Paul.

Quando chegaram em casa, Bella fez questão de que os dois entrassem pelo jardim, para que assim Edward pudesse ver como as flores estavam crescendo. Ela estava tão distraída passando seu dedo pela macia pétala de uma rosa amarela, que nem notou que Edward saíra do seu lado. De repente, água começou a voar em sua direção, já que o rapaz havia ligado o irrigador de jardim.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? - ela questionou correndo em direção contrária a água.

- Estava falando com você, mas a senhora estava no mundo da lua. Tive que te dar uma acordada. - ele dizia enquanto gargalhava.

- Você me paga! - gritou correndo atrás dele.

Ele não era bobo e foi direto para dentro de casa. A menina o seguia, deixando seus calçados no gramado e fazendo de tudo para não escorregar. Quando entrou no quarto, viu que ele não tinha saída.

- Você me paga! - disse se aproximando dele.

- Só era para dar uma refrescada, meu amor. Acho que você deveria tirar esse vestido... - falou com um sorriso torto que deixou Bella ruborizada. - Não queremos que você fique doente, não é?

- Então era nisso que você estava pensando?

- Talvez... - respondeu se aproximando lentamente de sua esposa.

Ele colocou uma mão sobre a fina alça do vestido de sua amada e puxou para baixo, fazendo com que seu seio esquerdo ficasse exposto. Abaixou o rosto e foi beijando com toda calma do mundo o pescoço de sua morena. Seus lábios vagavam deixando ela toda arrepiada e imóvel. Com a outra mão, ele desceu a alça direita e o vestido estava caído até o centro da barriga de Bella.

Largou seu pescoço e resolveu dar atenção aos seus lábios. Aquilo pareceu acordar a menina e ela jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço do marido, colocando sua língua dentro da boca dele e mostrando com suas ações o quanto o desejava. Ele a puxou mais para perto e passou as mãos pelos seios dela. Não precisava nem olha-los para saber que estavam mais cheios.

Bella foi o puxando em direção a cama até que os joelhos dele batessem no colchão, silenciosamente pedindo para que ele se deitasse. Ele se sentou e tinha ela entre suas pernas, suas mãos indo para cada lado do vestido e o puxando para baixo, de forma que agora ela trajava apenas uma calcinha branca de algodão. Sua próxima atitude pegou a mulher de surpresa. Edward inclinou a cabeça e deu um beijo no centro de sua barriga. Ela sorriu e passou a mão por seus fios de cabelo.

- O melhor presente do mundo. – ele falou e ela assentiu, em seguida passando a mão pela própria barriga. – Você nunca esteve tão linda.

- Eu te amo. – foi a única resposta que ela o deu, em seguida o beijando e colocando o peso de seu corpo sobre o dele, fazendo com que agora Edward estivesse deitado na cama com ela por cima.

As mãos dela se atrapalhavam um pouco na hora de tirar a roupa dele, e por esta razão resolveu ajuda-la. Quando ambos estavam finalmente nus, ela o mostrou que não era mais a tímida Bella que ele conhecera 5 anos atrás. Ela o segurava em sua mão com firmeza, massageando seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu sexo nele.

- Me deixa entrar em você. – pediu.

A morena sorriu e o beijou, em seguida mordiscando sua orelha. Se sentou e ele achou que ela não iria o provocar mais, porém...não foi o que aconteceu. Recuou seu corpo e o tomou entre seus lábios, chupando apenas a cabeça de seu pênis. Edward levantou o torso para ver o que a esposa fazia e um som gutural saiu de seus lábios. Ela passava a ponta da língua pelo mesmo local que chupara e seus olhos não saiam dos dele. Eram momentos como esse que Edward pensava que tinham razão em dizer que as quietinhas eram sempre as piores.

O cabelo da morena caía sobre sua face, impedindo agora que ele conseguisse a observar. Edward se curvou um pouco mais e passou a mão pelos teimosos fios castanhos. A menina gemeu ainda com ele dentro de sua boca e mais uma vez o fitou com seus enormes olhos achocolatados.

- Bella, meu amor, vamos lá... – pediu, pois sabia muito bem que quando sua esposa se empolgava, ele não era capaz de se segurar por muito tempo.

Para seu alívio, Bella fez o que pedira e não levou muito tempo para que estivesse dentro dela.

- Você está bem? – questionou passando a mão pela barriga dela.

- Sim. – suspirou com os olhos fechados, tentando focar somente na sensação de prazer que a junção de seus corpos a proporcionava.

Ultimamente o desejo sexual de Bella havia aumentado e o sexo ficara, surpreendentemente, melhor. Seu corpo parecia muito mais sensível do que antes.

Edward tocava os seios da esposa com cuidado, sabendo que as vezes ela reclamava que eles estavam doloridos. Colocou suas mãos em volta da cintura dela e tentou a mover para que deitasse na cama. Quando estava por cima, ele acelerava os quadris da maneira que sabia que ela gostava e chupava um mamilo enquanto ela soltava leves gemidos que eram como música para o ouvido dele. Nada melhor do que saber que ela estava gostando do que ele fazia.

Eles se moviam de forma sincronizada, ambos com a intenção de satisfazer o outro. No momento em que atingiram o ponto máximo de seu prazer, os dois desfaleceram no colchão, respirando fundo e tateando a cama até que encontrassem a mão do outro.

Eram dias como esse, simples, que faziam com que os dois se apaixonassem ainda mais. Não era necessário jantares românticos, vinhos importados e nem uma vida cheia de luxos. Para eles isso que era perfeição.

Bella puxou a mão dele para que tocasse sua barriga e os dois ficaram parados por um momento pensando sobre a vida que descansava lá. Ele imaginava uma menina de cabelos longos e castanhos, como os da mãe, sendo empurrada pelo papai no balanço. Já Bella, torcia para que ela tivesse os cabelos de bronze do marido e vibrantes olhos verdes. Todavia, mantinham um interesse em comum: eles pediam silenciosamente para que quando a garotinha se tornasse uma mulher, fosse capaz de encontrar um amor como o deles: simples, puro e verdadeiro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá!**

**Essa o/s foi escrita porque eu sabia que não ia conseguir escrever mais porcaria nenhuma se não digitasse isso. É basicamente uma fofurice que não me deixava em paz. A ideia veio na minha cabeça quando eu escutava a música "Video Games" da Lana Del Rey.**

**Então é só isso, espero que alguém curta essa coisinha meiga e pequenina. Se possível, comentem que ficarei bem feliz!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
